Francesca Adams
Francesca Adams is a resident at Camp Half-Blood. She currently lives in Cabin 29. She is a demigod, a daughter of Achelois and she never got to know her father. She has a full blooded older brother called Samuel 'Sam' Adams. History Before Camp Half-Blood Before Francesca reached Camp Half-Blood she lived with her brother, Sam Adams, he is six years older than her. Her and Sam's father left them when Francesca was 5 and Sam was 11. Her brother left during the summer, claiming it was for a sports camp, while in reality he was at Camp Half-Blood. When Francesca reached 12 years old she was brought to Camp Half-Blood where she then stayed year round with her brother. Camp Half-Blood When Francesca was 12 years old her brother revealed that he was in fact a demigod, and that Francesca was a demigod as well. When reaching Camp Half-Blood, one year after the Giant war took place, she was claimed by Achelois and went to stay in Cabin 29 with her brother (Sam). Because Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had merged together at the end of the Giant War, with the wishes of the Seven of the prophecy. One day at Camp Half-Blood, when she is 15, and in the sword training arena, she meets Thomas Wild, a son of Jupiter. They hit it off and become friends. During these months, Fran starts to develop feelings towards him but she refuses to admit them and even after her half-sister Hallie wandalises the Zeus/Jupiter cabin, she still doesn't and refuses to accept it. But then after months of being friends, and after breaking up with his girlfrind Tom asks her out on a date and she agrees, but Sam finds out and becomes very over protective. Francesca convinces her brother that Tom is alright and Sam backs down. After Camp Half-Blood Year later, when Francesca is 23, she is still dating Tom when he proposes to her one day, it was apparently 'out of the blue', but when she speaks to her brother she finds out that Tom has wanted to propose to her and bought the ring a year ago but kept on getting nervous and worried that she would say no. Later, she gives birth to a son, whom Tom and her name Leon, and then a daughter who they call Luna. Cabin 29 Cabin 29 is the cabin for the children of Achelois. Currently, the only three who reside in there are Francesca Adams and her full brother, Sam Adams, and Sohalia Hurst. Achelois is the Minor Greek Goddess of the moon, her name literally means "She who washes away Pain." The cabin is made from limestone which glows softly gold when it is a clear night, especially if it is a full moon, when the moon is at its brightest. Inside the cabin it is quite small, in the centre there is a wooden table and then at the back are two single beds. Sam is the cabin counselor. Appearance Francesca is 5"6' and has mousey brown hair, which is usually in a pony-tail. She has blue eyes which are slightly green. She has been told that she resembles her mother greatly. Francesca normally wears jeand with her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She does wear an old faded red jacket over it when its cooler. Relationships Love Interests Max Hills When Francesca firsts comes to camp, she meets a son of Apollo called Max Hills. She gains a crush on him but she doesn't act on it. It slowly fades as she gets older and matures. Thomas Wild After a chance meeting at the Sword Training Arena Thomas Wild and Francesca meet and they immediatly feel a connection. After more meetings they slowly become friends, Tom starts to develop feelings for Francesca but is too nervous to confess. After a few months of awkward stuttering on Tom's part he eventually confesses his feelings and a blushing Francesca tells him that she returns his feelings. They start dating not to long after that. But Sam, being a very over protective brother, finds out and travels to Camp Half-Blood and interrogates Tom. After being told by Tom that his intentions are true, Sam accepts the relationship. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Achelois Category:DaughterofAchelois Category:Original Character Category:Character